Out of Play
by elliegolden1
Summary: You see, it's natural for people to act on instinct, but when you find yourself cross dressed as a boy, posing as a U-17 member whilst playing against people twice your size? Well, it might've been better to think it over. Learn from my experience. OC Self-Insert


**ON FORTH! Lovely Turtles!**

"Oh, my lord and saviour, the great and holy Yukio Kurobe, it will be my pleasure to play in U-17." I was currently groveling in front of his desk, yes, groveling, because a simple please would never work, at least not for Kurobe.

"No." He turned back to his analysis, ignoring what little presence I presented.

I frowned, "Don't you understand how important this is for me?" I finally got up from the ground, my arms waving around like a maniac.

He sighed, not deterred I continued, "Hōō Byōdōin, _the _number 1 Youth Representative in Japan, extreme shattering power that can crack walls and opponents, do you know how much money I can make out of his autograph? A-and Shūji Tanegashima, Watanabe, or Kaji?" I could just imagine myself filthy rich bathing in a tub of money.

Kurobe's lips were pressed into a thin line, "You know I can't do that, there are strict rules regulating that _only_ potential talents can enter- to train, you don't need to practice, you practically can hold your own."

"Can not." I muttered under my breath, my eyes darted onto Saito who's been staring at the ceiling since the beginning of our entourage and smiled, he peered at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, amazing and handsome Itaru Saito, would yo-"

Saito put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, Reiko-chan, you know who has the final say in this."

I groaned, twisting around to face Kurobe and clasped my hands together in a pleading manner, "Please, Kurobe? Please, I really want to play, I'll be good from now on, I won't mess things up, I'll stop making your life a living hell, please, oh kind good sir."

"No. We can't have an exception, one exception causes multiple others to question us even having these rules."

I slumped down in defeat, my teeth gritting in frustration, "Fine, you know what? I'm good, yep, not angry. Yah, I'm fantastic." I strode towards the door, "I'll be in the library, pouting, if you need me."

Closing the door behind me, I contemplated what I was going to do now that my plan has went down the drain, there was always just dropping by to visit my dear brothers.

I walked through the halls, my mind elsewhere until a familiar figure darted in front of me.

A menacing chuckle escaped my lips as a plan started to worm it's way into my mind, the figure froze, slowly swiveling around before blanching.

"Aki-chan~ I really need a favour from you." I sugar-coated while bouncing around like a fan girl in front of her obsession.

"S-sure, Reiko-sempai."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Saito chuckled, "Won't you regret your decision soon? Reiko-chan isn't one to give up, especially if it has anything to do with tennis. If I'm correct, she's up to something right at this moment.

Kurobe smiled, "There can't possibly be a loop hole, even if she finds one how bad can it possibly be?"

There was a pregnant pause before Saito responded, "Do you recall the time you didn't allow Reiko to come with you to America to visit the top tennis player Antoine, but when you arrived you found Reiko getting his autograph before the game?"

"Or the time you refused to bring Reiko to the National Tennis Championship because of her own tournament, but found her chatting away with one of the judges, posing as a reporter?"

"Or maybe how sh-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, my words don't matter to her."

There was another long silence before Saito bursted into laughter, Kurobe didn't seem fazed under his friends odd behaviour, "I'll bet she'll weasel her way into the training camp by tomorrow, and I'll even put my ant farm on the line."

Kurobe raised his eyebrows, "Two days, and I'll bet my stash of rare African Earl Grey tea leaves."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day_

The bandages on my chest made it hard to breath, nonetheless I giggled manically whilst pulling down the black cap I sported, a surgical mask covered half of my face shielding my feminine looks.

I happily skipped towards the training ground, grasping onto multiple sheets of paper and a pen, with my tennis bag swung over my shoulder.

Must've been a skeptical sight.

I practically glowed with happiness as I walked towards the training court. That was, until I spotted Tanegashima chatting away with Tokugawa. I froze, my eyes bulging to the size of saucers, imagining the amount of money I could make out of those _two _hunk of meat.

I zoomed in, grasping Tanegashima's hand and shaking it vigorously, "Ohmygod! I'm Aki Tsukino and I'm a huge fan of yours, you're Shūji Tanegashima right? Ranked two of the All-Japan Junior Representative? You place third in the Junior Japan Swimming Championship and you're the well known model of Green?"

His face turned into a shit eating grin, "Ohoho, well I guess I am." Tanegashima rubbed the back of his head while eating up my praise.

I pulled out a pen and paper, "Please sign this."

"Sure, ehehe can't help it if I have a fan? Ne, Tokugawa?"

Tokugawa simply grunted, giving me the evil eye.

"Thanks." I beamed, snatching the autograph and bolting.

"...Doesn't he look familiar?" Tokugawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Don't be jealous that you don't have your own fan club." Tanegashima chuckled, smacking his friend's back.

"..."

"Kidding, kidding."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I weaved my way through the crowd, three signed autographs in my clutch. It was kinda disappointing that the 1st stringers were still off in Korea, so all of my autographs had to be saved for later.

I heaved a sigh, and looked up to find Kurobe finalizing his speech with the infamous U-17 motto.

"We must work together to cultivate our talents! As such, let us aim higher as the U-17 representatives!" The court exploded with shouts and applause, I too joined in with the excitement but as soon as I did, I felt Kurobe's eyes roam over my form causing me to find the floor extremely interesting.

I knew what I was doing was against the rules, posing as a male tennis player and lying about my submission into U-17, but it wasn't _my_ fault I could squeeze so much money out of all these good-looking tennis players. And it wasn't _my_ fault that supposedly these tennis players were high level and strong, who wouldn't want to challenge them?

"However I have a message from the Director." _Director?_ I perked up at his words.

"300 members seems a bit too big." As he said that, tennis balls dropped from the sky. My eyes widened as I comprehended the situation, I hastily opened my tennis bag and maneuvered it around to catch the tennis balls.

I nudged the guy next to me who I knew must've been Inui, ah yes, Kurobe and his analysis did have some effect on me, "Catch the balls, I don't think you'd want to go home now, do ya?"

"89% The strange boy with the surgical mask is correct."

Kurobe continued, "Drop 250 balls, those who cannot obtain one, must return home immediately."

The court erupted in chaos, hands lunging forward for a ball while others ran around disoriented.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I shrieked, while hitting the tennis balls into my bag using my racquet. I caught a hand in my peripheral vision, sneakily reaching into my bag.

I trailed my eyes onto the player and snarled, attacking his arm with my racquet, "You _dare _take my ball, I'll rip your _balls _off." He shrunk away and I continued weaving through the crowd, as if I didn't just threaten someone's reproduction organs.

The atmosphere turned tense as time passed, those without a ball were scavenging for one but to no avail.

"There's none left."

"You're kidding."

Inui decided it was the right time to reveal something, and tapped a high schoolers back, getting his attention and pointing towards the ground.

There, lay one last tennis ball.

As if letting out caged animals, multiple of them plunged straight for the last ball, however a pebble ricocheted the tennis ball, lifting it up into the air before a hand, alas, seized it.

"Chiisu." A middle schooler cocked his head up, the infamous white cape and smirk playing on his lips.

There was a long silence before someone spoke, "Don't 'Hey' me." Momo pulled Echizen into a death lock.

"Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed, happily karate chopping Echizen's head.

"I can't breath, Momo-sempai, it hurts, Eiji-sempai."

"Probability of Echizen being invited 120%."

"Fshuu~"

"Welcome back!"

I beamed, looking down at the mass amount of tennis balls I've taken, I snapped out of my daydream as the speakers rang throughout the court.

"As instructed, those who did not get a ball, please leave immediately." There was a low murmur of disappointment but that was until someone shouted.

"Hora! You little runts! You can't pick up more than one ball!" As if God was spiting me, the high schooler pointed his attention to my huge bag of tennis balls, I laughed sheepishly, knowing that Kurobe would be looking through the camera and might be thinking of a way to maim and torture me right now.

"He didn't say we couldn't." I input nervously,

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, this has nothing to do with tennis!" He sneered, stalking up to the tennis court. For a brief second, I was convinced I needed to punch a hole in his arrogant face, but was interrupted by Inui.

"He just doesn't give up." My eyes flickered onto him who mumbled that not too quietly causing the high schooler to fume with madness,

"You! Four eyes, I'll play you for your ball."

"Hn?" Tezuka looked up in interest.

"Wait, he was addressing me, Tezuka-kun." Another player with glasses said.

"No, he meant me, Kite-kun."

"Speaking of glasses, it's got to be me, right?"

I grinned, thinking that it was my chance I waved my hand around. "Oh! Pick me, me, me, I'll play against you!"

Everyone turned onto the petite boy, with his bag of tennis balls and a surgical mask on.

"Are you done yet?" Every turned their attention back onto the court where Echizen was casually waiting on.

I sighed, deflating in defeat, knowing that I wouldn't be able to play. As expected Echizen won.

As if that wasn't enough, more high schoolers challenged the middle schoolers and soon there was an all out brawl.

And _each_ time they played, I had my hand up, but, nope. No one wanted to play me, maybe it was because I looked odd- I had no other choice but the surgical mask okay?- or maybe because of my small physique that no one paid attention to me. But come on, I wasn't that small, I was taller than Echizen, that had to say something?

By each game, I was getting more frustrated, more angry. And you could say I wasn't that much of a happy camper when Tokugawa, Oni, and Irie appeared. No, I was about to explode.

"If you don't have a ball! Leave!" Oni shouted, to say that he wasn't scary was an understatement. They obliged, people started walking towards the exit and I felt a myself burning with frustration.

I didn't pay attention as they rambled on about the shuffle matches, because I wouldn't be in them. I would be dead, literally dead, because Kurobe would've strung me onto a pole for hounds to feast on. I didn't have time for the shuffle match, and I knew damn well that there was no one that I could play since I was staying at U-17 24/7. So this was my only chance and those bastards ruined it all.

As the three 2nd stringers turned there backs and started moving, I couldn't help but let all my anger burst out.

"COMPLETE BALLS!"

Everyone froze,

So _now_ you pay attention to me?

**First chapter! Done! I hope you like it! The story is more for shits and giggled but I still hope you follow and fave it!  
Review my lovely turtles!**


End file.
